Sweet Death
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: "Baiklah kalau kau benar-benar ingin melihat pesannya. Tapi kalau kau melihatnya sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya saat kau mati nanti."/ "Tak bisakah kau mencabut nyawaku sekarang' / Yekyu. Mind to RnR?


Desclaimer :

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate : T aja ya karena ada kissu-nya ^^

Pair : YeKyu (YesungxKyuhyun)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, Alur terlalu cepat, Sangat singkat, dll.

.

Backsong : Yesung – Waiting For You

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Sebuah kejadian dapat membuat perubahan untuk berjuta-juta hal. Entah itu perubahan dalam kontes baik atau buruk. Semua tergantung pada kejadian apa yang telah terjadi.

Contohnya seorang namja yang tadinya ramah, sangat ramah malah, pengertian, dan baik hati tentu saja. Kini berubah menjadi namja dingin yang cuek dan tidak peduli pada apapun di sekitarnya.

Semua perubahan yang dialaminya karena sebuah kejadian.

Sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi seperti patung hidup. Dirinya hidup tapi seperti patung yang tak bernyawa. Karena nyawanya telah hilang. Nyawanya telah pergi bersama kejadian pahit yang menimpanya.

Seorang namja bernama Kim Yesung telah kehilangan nyawanya yang telah dibawa pergi oleh orang yang paling berharga bagi dirinya. Oleh seorang yang telah pergi dengan tenang kembali ke pangkuan sang Maha Pencipta. Oleh orang tercinta bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung terus berharap dan berdoa dia dapat segera menemui Kyuhyun-nya yang sangat dia rindukan. Dia berharap dan berdoa Kyuhyun-nya dapat kembali ke sisinya dan menemaninya menjalani hidup. Namun dia sadar, harapan dan doanya itu tidak akan mungkin terkabulkan.

Bagaimana seorang yang sudah mati bisa hidup lagi, eoh?

Tentu sangat tidak mungkin.

Karena itu dia kembali berdoa dengan harapan yang lain. Dia berdoa, semoga saja Tuhan dapat segera mencabut nyawanya dan membiarkannya bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun-nya disana.

.

.

.

Yesung terhenyak. Dia kaget dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini. Entah apa namanya, namun Yesung dapat menganggapnya sebagai malaikat karena dia memiliki sayap putih bersinar, begitu juga dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Wajahnya tetap dingin walau dia terkejut. Dia menatap sosok didepannya itu tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya pelan dan menyeramkan.

Sosok didepannya pun tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sama seperti Yesung.

"Aku seorang malaikat."

Benar adanya dugaan yang dimiliki Yesung.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Mencabut nyawaku?"

Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa hangat. Sebuah sensasi yang tak lagi dimilikinya setelah Kyuhyun-nya pergi.

Setitik harapan ditaruhnya pada sosok malaikat ini untuk benar-benar mencabut nyawanya.

"Sekarang bukanlah waktumu untuk mati."

Hembusan nafas kesal serta kecewa keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mencabut nyawaku lebih baik pergi saja!" serunya ketus dan berniat pergi meninggalkan malaikat didepannya itu.

"Aku membawa pesan dari Kyuhyun untukmu."

Deg.

Jatungnya serasa berhenti berdetak sesaat dan setelahnya langsung memacu dengan sangat cepat. Ditolehkan kepalanya kembali menatap malaikat itu.

Kini dapat terlihat setitik binar senang di manik Yesung.

"Berikan padaku!"

Malaikat itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa semudah itu."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, eoh? Jangan main-main!" teriak Yesung yang mulai emosi.

"Sebuah peraturan dari dunia kami melarangnya."

Tangan Yesung terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, rahangnya mengeras, "JADI UNTUK APA KAU KESINI?"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui pesannya?"

Darah Yesung semakin merambat naik, "TENTU SAJA!"

"Baiklah kalau kau benar-benar ingin melihat pesannya. Tapi kalau kau melihatnya sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya saat kau mati nanti."

Deg.

Emosi Yesung langsung menghilang seketika. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia sangat ingin melihat pesan itu.

Tapi tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi?

Yesung menunduk dan meremas suarai coklat miliknya.

Dia merasa benar-benar dipermainkan.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat padanya?

Dia telah mengambil Kyuhyun dari sisinya.

Disaat setitik harapan dan rasa bahagia muncul karena mendapat sebuah pesan dari orang tercintanya yang bila dipikir melalu akal sehat dan logika itu sangat mustahil.

Dan beberapa detik berikutnya kembali menghancurkan harapannya yang selama ini sangat dia inginkan, yaitu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-nya.

Tapi sekali lagi, kenapa Tuhan berniat memisahkannya dari orang yang dicintanya itu?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat padanya?

Setetes air matanya terjatuh.

"Berapa lama umurku?" tanya Yesung lirih.

"Hingga kau mulai menua."

Selama itu?

Dia harus bertahan selama itu tanpa Kyuhyun?

Bagaimana mungkin?

"Tak bisakah kau mencabut nyawaku sekarang?" tanya Yesung sedikit berharap.

"Tidak."

Yesung terjatuh karena kakinya telah terlalu lemas untuk menopang seluruh berat tubuhnya. Badannya bergetar pelan. Air mata mengalir deras dipipinya, "Jebal..."

"Tidak bisa. Itu bukan tugasku."

"Jebal... Jebal... Jebal!"

Malaikat itu mendekat pada sosok Yesung yang bersimpuh dilantai dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh surai coklat itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut juga penuh kasih sayang.

"Saranku. Kau lebih baik menunggu daripada memaksakan diri untuk melihat pesan ini. Ketika saat itu tiba, kau bisa bersama dengannya untuk selamanya. Apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah pesan yang hanya mewakili perasaan sementara?" ucapnya dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan sosok Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan pesannya padamu. Tapi aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentangnya, bagaimana?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"Dia menangis. Dia selalu menangis. Dia terus-terusan menangis saat menatap cermin dunia yang dia miliki untuk melihatmu."

Yesung terus menundukkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang disampaikan malaikat dihadapannya ini.

"Dia terluka. Sama sepertimu. Kalian berdua terluka. Dia sangat sedih melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Yesung menekan dadanya saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang.

"Saat dia menangis, tak ada yang bisa menengkannya selain aku. Hanya aku yang menjadi tempat curahan hatinya saat dia bersedih. Dia selalu menceritakan dirimu. Dia menceritakan kisah kalian berdua dengan senyum bahagia. Namun tangisnya akan kembali pecah begitu mengingat keadaanmu yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang dia ceritakan."

"Kyu..." ucapnya lirih disela tangisnya.

"Kau harus ikhlas menerima kepergiannya. Biarkan dia bahagia. Bersabarlah. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang lain hari ini.

Setelah kemarin dia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang dia ketahui bernama Lee Donghae. Dia mencoba untuk kuat. Ya dia akan membahagiakan Kyuhyun walaupun dunia mereka berbeda.

Yesung menatap cermin yang ada dikamarnya.

"Tapi... Haruskah selama itu?" gumamnya pelan dengan sorot mata sendu.

"Hyung..."

Deg.

Suara itu. Yesung sangat mengenalnya.

Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

Suara dari seseorang yang juga sangat dirindukannya.

Suara dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya.

Air matanya mengalir deras begitu melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu tengah tersenyum lembut.

Senyum yang juga sangat dirindukannya, begitu pun dengan sosok bersayap putih yang tengah berdiri disana.

"Hyung..."

Sosok bersayap itu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan berhenti hanya beberapa jengkal dari Yesung. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Yesung.

"Uljima," ujarnya, namun sosok itu sendiri pun mengalirkan aliran yang sama.

"Kyu..."

Sebuah nama dari sosok bersayap didepannya yang sangat dia rindukan.

Ditariknya sosok itu dan memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi.

"Bogoshipoyo. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo..." ucap Yesung pelan.

"Nado, hyung. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Yasung terus memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencium aroma yang selama ini dia sukai dari tubuhnya itu.

"Sudah saatnya, hyung."

Yesung yang merasa tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Sudah saatnya aku mencabut nyawamu."

Yesung tercekat, "Mwo? Ta...tapi... bukannya... umurku...?"

"Kau telah ditipu oleh Donghae-hyung..." ujarnya dan mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ditipu?"

"Ne, sebenarnya ini harimu. Dan akulah yang bertugas mencabut nyawamu, hyung."

Yesung menatap dalam manik Kyuhyun dan ikut tersenyum lembut, "Benarkah?"

"Ne. Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyakitimu, hyung."

Yesung mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh ke pelukannya.

Diciumnya bibir merah yang menggodanya itu dengan lembut yang dilanjut dengan lumatan pelan yang terus berusaha untuk meminta lebih dari sang pemilik.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dari Yesung, "Hyung... Kita lanjutkan nanti, ne?"

Yesung tersenyum, "Ne..."

"Baiklah, sekarang tutup matamu."

Yesung menutup kedua matanya sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang menempel pada bibirnya dan sebuah sensasi aneh yang membuat tubuhnya kaku dan sangat lemas.

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Yesung menatap tubuhnya yang kini terbaring tanpa nyawa. Dia berharap orang-orang menyadari kematiannya sebelum tubuhnya itu membusuk.

Sebuah tangan merengkuh pergelangan tangannya. Dilihatnya sosok Kyuhyun yang telah menjadi melaikat itu dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo, chagiya. Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae."

.

.

END

.

.

Sebuah Fic singkat yang melintas setelah melihat sosok Yesung yang tampil cool di SS2 ^_^

Okay Chingu..

Gomawo untuk yang udah Read, dan sekarang waktunya chingu untuk Review.

No sillent Reader, okay?


End file.
